Loves kiss
by ilikebooksok
Summary: Rose has been missing for 6 years her friends think she is dead but what happens when Rose suddenly comes back into their lives what will Lissa and Dimitri do?
1. Chapter 1

We were told about this place a few days ago-a place where strigoi kidnapped dhampir (mostly males) and tortured them. we found out when one of the prisoners escaped and told us before he went into a deep sleep. Today we are staging a rescue and right now we are right out front of the hideout (the strigoi cant smell us because there are already so many dhampirs here its overwhelming) we are talking about strategy

"lets split up into groups of 4, one stays here and waits as we send the prisoners out, one comes in through the back, one causes a distraction, and the last one my group we are stealth group we go in after all the other groups and see if they have missed anything." said Hans. i was in hans group

"got it" he said

"yah" the whole group replied but me

"one question sir"

"yes Belicov"

"what if one of the prisoners are too weak to walk out of there "

"then you leave them there and tell our group where to go"

then we set off. after the distractions went in and all the other group we got the memo that all the groups were out and it was time for us to go in. we set off into the estate for some reason strigoi always have to live in estates a country home just isn't enough for them a country home is where I was planning to live with my Roza or at least we were planning to live in one together but then she was kidnapped 6 years ago and we haven't been able to dream walk or anything so we have all assumed that she is dead but I still have hope that she is somewhere fighting the strigoi even if they have her in captivity she would never join them at least never willingly. we are almost finished now until a prisoner runs up to us and yells

"there is one more person a girl back there in cell 89 we were cell mates until she tried to escape and she was moved deeper into the estate but you have to hurry they beat her every day and they love her blood they will try to protect her"

we thanked him and set off that's when we saw them a group of maybe 30 strigoi came jumping out of the shadows with our numbers that meant about 3 strigoi for person they attacked. but we were ready they hit us and we hit them back harder I got three one was a newbie and used to be dhampir and by newbie I mean he was probably turned 10 minuets ago so they were starting to turn the dhampirs they have in captivity just great I staked him easily and off to the last two they came at me at the same time one was about a 8 years old but one was probably in his early 600 so he was hard to take down when i finished there were no strigoi left and we still had all 10 of our dhampir in our group so we set off and herd talking

"oh princess i bet you wish the invading dhampirs knew you are here so they could come and save you but oh that's right we have destroyed them" well they actually haven't destroyed us but it sounded like he was just trying to intimidate her all she did was let out a yelp and he started coming forward probably to bite her but that's when we came in there were about 10 strigoi in the room so they were easy to take down after that we rushed to help the girl she was lying on a heap in the ground with her hair over her eyes she looked so scared so we oozed her

"are you okay"

"im as okay as i will ever be" that voice i knew that voice but no it couldn't be

"what's your name"

"its rose Hathaway."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that the last story was so short I'm sort of new to writing and also I'm looking for a Beta oh and i want to thank you all for your reviews and follows and I don't own Vampire Academy (even though i would like to) here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**LPOV**

they are coming back to court today, the Guardians i sent to France to go rescue the dhampir. they have been gone for 5 days now and i was just starting to get worried-but then Hans sent me a e-mail last night, saying they were fine and they had a little surprise, that's when Christian stirs beside me

"morning, sunshine"

"morning"

"were you up all night with Katia and Kate "

"yes "

"tonight I have them okay "

"okay " that's when are little angel came running in through the door

"mom dad kate is copying everything I say " she yelled

"mom dad Katia is copying everything I say " Kate countered

"now you too cut it out today is mummys birthday "

"sorry mummy, " they both say at the same time

"it's ok kids but come give me a happy birthday kiss "

"ok they say laughing that's when Mikhail burst in "

"Guardian Mikhail, **(i don't know his last name)** what's wrong "

"the Guardians have returned and there is someone waiting for you in the Hospital "

"okay I will be there in a sec just let me get changed "

As we were on our way to the hospital Mikhail and i were talking

"what do you think it is "

"well they didn't tell me but Hans sounded very pleased " he said that as we reached the hospital we went in and Dimitri was waiting there a look of joy and sadness on his face but as soon as he saw me he put his Guardian mask up

"Right this way your Majesty "

"how many times have I told you to call me Lissa "

"Right this way LISSA, " I followed him to a small room and there lying on another hospital bed was the best birthday present ever

Rose Hathaway.

**so what do you think a little cliff hanger sorry the chapters are so short i just want to end it at the perfect part... next chapter i promise Rose will...**

**oh and I'm looking for a beta so... catch ya next time **

**-ilikebooksok**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry if the short chapters and all the cliff-hangers have been getting annoying I'm going to make this one longer and with no cliff-hangers at the end enjoy **

**RPOV**

_i am being rescued we made it past where they first held me-that means we are probably getting closer to the exit dimitri has me in his arms oh how I have missed him then out of nowhere a group of 100 strigoi jump out and they go straight for dimitri with me in his arms he quickly sets me down and the guardians form a protective circle around me-I am in no state to fight. there are about 10 strigoi left, dimirti is about to kill him but I call his name as I drift out of consciousness and the last thing I see is dimitri being bitten by a strigoi. _

I wake up screaming his name.

**DPOV**

I am sitting by her bed in the hospital, she has this worried look on her face and her heart monitor starts going faster. I am about to tell the doctor when she wakes up screaming

"DIMITRI" but then she sees me and i pull her into the longest most amazing kiss that I have had in a long time

"oh Roza never do that again i have missed you so much "

**RPOV**

"I have missed you too Comrade, "

"your parents and Lissa are here I will go ask the doctor to send them in... "

"no Dimitri don't go I never want to be separated from you again, I love you "

I " love you too Roza" just then my mom and dad waked in Janine with tears in her eyes and Abe who looked so relieved

"Rose" they shouted in unison

"mom dad i have missed you both so much"

"we've missed you too kidz" and mom just nodded and tears started streaming down her face she had the biggest smile on her face and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

"mom your chocking me"

"sorry sweetheart its just me and your father have missed you so much... "

"Rose" said Lissa as she walked through the door

"Lissa, I've missed you so much while I was kidnapped I wished we still had the bond so at least I would see how you were doing I was so worried about you they threatened me saying that if i didn't do what they told me to do they would come and turn you and... "

"Rose it's ok I'm fine I was so worried about you i thought you were dead never do that to me again"

"oh and Lissa I see you have married Pyro oh and who are these two"

"this is Katia and this is her twin sister Kate"

"why does Katias name always go first when you introduce us i was born first so there for you should say this is Kand Katia got it mum"

"I think I'm going to like you" I say to Kate

"your not to bad yourself"

"Rose you should get some rest" said the doctor

"ok bye guys" but I winked at Lissa as I pulled Dimitri aside "I want a steak I don't feel safe without one"

"ok Roza, and why were you winking at lissa"

"well you will have to find out" I said and pushed him back towards our group

"BYE everyone see you tomorrow" I said in the best sing-song voice i could muster and then I turned to the doctor and said okay I will go to bed now but please don't disturb me until I call you

"okay miss Hathaway have a nice rest" she said as she closed the door i checked around to make sure there were no security cameras and look at the window it was painted shut that's where the steak came in i pushed it in between the paint and yanked upwards and the window came sailing open i looked down i was on the second floor so this would be an easy jump. When i landed i looked around to make sure no one was watching and i setoff to the Queen s quarters to talk to Lissa

**LPOV**

there was a knock at my door and Christian said

"I wonder who it could be at this hour i smiled at him he knew who it was"

"hey Rose"

"Rosie why are you here you are supposed to be on bed rest" teased Christian

"oh come on Fire Crotch you know i can't stay away from you but me and Liss need to talk so scoot" Christian grumbled as he walked out and into or bedroom

"Rose I'm so happy your back"

"Lissa I'm so sorry she said as she came over and sat beside me"

"For what rose"

"For making you so worried and scared and all.." tears were starting to rundown her face now

"oh Rose, don't worry it just makes me so happy to know you are back" she was sobbing now

"Lissa what happened there i don't know if i will ever fully recover yes they were okay to be but when i first got there i was their blood whore and then they stopped the sex and just started beating and drinking from me Liss it was so horrible"

"I know sweetie but it's ok now your fine" and as i said the last word she drifted off to sleep in my arms

**I tried to make this chapter longer but i thought this would be a good place to end it and I'm still on a search for a Beta...**

**-ilikebooksok**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry i have been awol but im giving you a choice, because people have been saying the chapters are to short well you can either have shorter chapters once a week or longer chapters once every 2 weeks thank you all for the amazing reviews and here is yet another chapter.**

RPOV

i woke up in the hospital. damn. Lissa must have brought me back after last night I must have fallen asleep on her lap, last night was kind of a blur. I was planning to go see dimitri but I had a little breakdown with lissa. well I get out today so we can catch up later if you know what i mean- then the nurse walked in

"Good morning Rose I was just speaking to the Queen an-"

"Lissa doesn't like to be called the queen-"

"oh deer Vasilisa is not Queen anymore she retired a while ago now princess Ozera is the Queen-" then who i assumed was the queen came in, well she was wearing a tiara so either that or shes crazy..

"oh Guardian hathaway we are very happy you have been found and I'm so delighted that you will be one of my guardians" well that shocked me I was supposed to be Lissas guardian

"umm your highness I'm supposed to be Princess Vasilisas guardian that's what I was when i was kidnapped" the thought of it made me shutter the way the strigoi pinned me and knocked my head into the ground uugghh i hate having to remember

"oh Rose you were a royal guardian" well there goes the Guardian Hathaway crap

"but-"

"no buts I can have you reassigned to a royal in Canada or maybe Russia if you like that better" oh the bitch, I was supposed to be Lissas guardian and now if I don't be her guardian she is threatening me to be reassigned half way across the world

"well I have to go now Rose your guardian uniform in is you and Guardian Belicovs apartment i hope to see you with me on Monday or Russia does sound nice don't you think" with that she left the room without waiting for a reply I grumbled under my breath as she left

"okay guardian Hathaway you can go now if you like" said the nurse as she walked in again, I pouted all the way to dimitris and my apartment and got a many strange looks from moroi and friendly ones from the guardians. as I walked up the steps to Guardians dorms a novice approached me well I thought she was a novice it must have been that time of year already

"hi" she said nervously "I'm kate I'm so happy they found you your are my idol I tried to do better then you in the field exercise but I failed well I shouldn't be to bad on myself your the legendary Rose Hathaway and here I thought you were dead and I was never going to meat you I hope I get assigned to the Queen so then we can work together oh and by the way my names Kate oh I already told you that sorry I'm very nervous" wow this kid never stopped talking

"whoa take a breath" I said "would you like to come in"

"of course I a-" she went on with this for about an hour before she said something that I actually cared about

"how did you get kidnapped"

that snapped me out of daydreaming about my Russian "umm well me and Guardian Belicov were with Lissa and Christian in Canada talking with some very important people that had sworn to kill all moroi that had once been strigoi and we were leaving when a strigoi jumped out on us and... " I was interrupted with a scream

**sorry for the cliff hanger its just fun to do.**

**until next time **

**ilikebooksok**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys, so i haven't gotten many reviews about shorter or longer chapters so I'm just going to try and just post one chapter per week long or sort however i feel okay here s another chapter for you**

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY-i wish i did**

**RPOV**

the second i herd the screem i was out the door kate hot on my tail we reached where the noise was coming from it was coming from a little girl on the ground weeping over a women's body but this wasn't a regular moroi body it looked like the woman had just turned strigoi-and there was a stake sticking out of her heart the guardian that had staked her was Hans he was standing over them Dimitri by his side then dimitri noticed the look of horror on my face who would do this to themselves

"Roza its okay" he came over to me

"no its not okay comrade why would someone do something like that" then i realised something that moment i burst out of dimitris arms and went over to hans realizing i needed to kick some strigoi ass and asked hans

"when is the next raid! "

"well its tomorrow but Hathaway i don't think your prepared to go on a raid since we just rescued you 2 days ago.. "

"I really don't care I'm going on the raid even if i have to sneak into the back of that van i trained in the cells and that's why i got tortured so much because i didn't stop what time do we leave tomorrow"

"6 am we meet at the front gate oh Belicovs coming"

"good that's what i was going to demand next" i give him a Rose Hathaway smirk and walk away to go join Dimitri

"guess what I'm going on that raid with you tomorrow" i said in the most innocent voice i could do

"Roza i don't think that's a very good idea you just got back an-" i had to cut him off

"Comrade you sound so much like Hans i trained little bit when i was captured a older dhampir trained me until they killed him so i know a different sort of moves now along with my old ones come with me and I'll show you"

... "wow Roza your still as good as you used to be maybe a bit better"

"really that's all i get i just kicked your ass" he chuckled at that as we left hand in hand heading to our apartment "Dimitri you don't know how much i missed you for those 6 long years i thought i was going to die there" i shudder at the thought

"I know Roza but everything is okay now so why don't we just go inside and talk about things" once we were inside i gushed my heart out just like i had done with Lissa

"Dimitri i love you i had missed you and Lissa so much while I was gone I was so scared about what would happen when I slept at first I had kept fighting maybe for the first year at much but then they compelled me so that when they bit me it would hurt and not feel blissful like it usually does so i would train with my cell mate he was old very old like 75 but he still trained me well and when they found out they killed him right in front of me and didn't feed me or anything for a week and then they started raping me and-" that's when the tears came out i was crying to much now-a-days he whispered

"it's okay my Roza" and let me crying his arms that's when the door opened and Dimitri told me to hide why the hell was i hiding from, had he had another girl while I was gone that made my blood boil I refused to hide and looked at the woman who was coming but instead of screaming at me and calling me a bitch she ran up and hugged me

"Rose! I have missed you so much" it was Viktoria

**Oooooohhhhhh so Rose is going on the raid what do you think will happen there and what about Viktoria since they last left things on bad terms in Russia well you will have to wait and see next week i will be on vacation so i probubly wont get much done so dont be surprised if theres no update next week.**


End file.
